


RussiaxChild!ReaderxBelarus

by Anjyil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjyil/pseuds/Anjyil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belarus has a cute gift for Russia. Will her brother finally become one with her or will he want it sent back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cute Little Gift

The blizzard blew on. If anyone were to look out their window, they would see nothing but the snow following the howling wind. Like a white blanket covering the sun.

 

Russia, also known as Ivan Braginksy, paid no attention to the outside though. Snow was nothing unusual for his country and he had long lost interest in it. He was in his kitchen, cooking dinner for himself.

 

Just himself. Russia was all alone in his big house. He quietly stirred his pot, his usual childish smile on his face.

 

"Big brother!" Belarus, also called Natalya Arlovskaya, banged on his front door. "Big brother, open up!"

 

The Russian was already hiding under his table, hearing the scratching starting on the door from his younger sister. He was never completely alone. He still had his little sister, Belarus, who him loved a little too much. She still had her heart set on marrying him.

 

He glanced out his window, trying to block his sister out. The storm raged on. How could he make his little sister stay out in that?

 

The big man slowly crawled out from his hiding place.

 

"Big brother, I know you're in there!" She called. "I have the perfect present for you!"

 

Raising an eyebrow, the Russian man approached his front door, opening it. "сестра (sister), what--"

 

"I found us a child! Now we can become one!" She said, her smile a bit creepy as she stepped inside.

 

The male country glanced down at his sister's arms, seeing a little girl, maybe about six, with only a thin jacket and jeans to keep her small body warm. She had (h/c) locks that covered her face. Her eyes were close, breathing calmly as she gripped her green teddy bear.

 

"Bela, did you..." He really didn't want to hear that she kidnapped the poor girl.

 

"няма (no), I found her in my backyard. She can't have a home already. Look at her." The little girl yawned and snuggled closer to the Belorussian girl.

 

Getting a closer look, her older brother saw that she was right. The girl seemed homeless. Dirty face, ripped clothes. And why else would the girl be out in this weather?

 

What caught his attention then was not how the girl looked, but how his sister looked at her. Belarus' expression was softer than he had ever seen it.

 

"Lay the девочка (little girl) on the couch. I'll get her a blanket, da."

 

~

 

Warm.

 

The first thing the girl noticed when she woke up was that she was warm. She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her (e/c) eyes. Where was she? She looked around the room.

 

There was a lit fire place against the other wall. The was walls were wooden and the only other light on in the room was in the corner of the room. The room was mostly dark.

 

She crawled out from underneath the blanket and off the couch. Then she heard a scream and hid back under her blanket, hugging Mr. Froggy, her teddy bear, close.

 

"Someone's in trouble." She whispered to him. She listened to his pretend response.

 

"But this place is really scary! What if there's a monster here?" She listened more.

 

"You're right!" She poked her head out of the blanket. "I'm a big girl and big girls aren't scared of monsters!"

 

The girl stood up and slowly approached the hallway. The whole house seemed to be dark. She turned then heard footsteps from the stairs.

 

"Marry me, marry me, marry me." Chants followed the foot steps. The girl bolted into the next room. The kitchen, it seemed. She darted straight under the table. Through the darkness, she was able to see that she wasn't alone under there.

 

"What are we hiding from?" She whispered to the figure, who banged his head on the table in response.

 

The light flicker on. "Big brother~" A blonde woman said from the door way. "Not even the darkness can keep us apar--" She stopped, noticing the girl, who tilted her head.

 

"Monster?"

 

"достаточно близко... (close enough)." Russia murmured, but smiled at the girl. "Sleep well?"

 

The girl nodded, crawling over to the woman. Belarus' creepy expression switched to a softer one once again. "Glad to see you're ok, дачка (daughter)."

 

The girl just stared at her. "You two say a lot of funny words." She told her.

 

Russia chuckled and crawled out of his hiding spot before standing next to the girl. "Is that so?" He cooed.

 

"Uh huh." She went to look at him, having to look straight up to meet the man's violet eyes. "Whoa, you're tall..."

 

Belarus picked her up. "Better?" She asked. The girl giggled and nodded.

 

"Now, what's you're name?" Russia asked her.

 

She shook her head. "I can't tell you. You're a stranger." She answered.

 

"Is that so?" He smiled. "How about we fix that, da?"

 

She blinked as he took her from his sister. "I am Ivan and this is my younger sister, Natalya." He nodded towards her.

 

"Now you're name, девочка (girl)?" His sister chimed in.

 

"______." She said then held up her teddy bear. "And this is Mr. Froggy."

 

"Odd name for a bear." Belarus remarked.

 

"I think it's cute~," Russia patted _____'s head. "Don't you think, Natalya?"

 

She blushed. It wasn't often her brother spoke to her without fear or reluctance. "Yes..."

 

The girl looked to Mr. Froggy. "Huh?" She put him to her ear.

 

"What is it?" Russia raised his eyebrows.

 

"Mr. Froggy wants to know how we got here." She stated, looking at both grown-ups.

 

"I found you, therefore you're now our daughter!" Belarus told her.

 

"Bela..." Her brother whispered.

 

_____ blinked. "Huh?"


	2. Why Papa?

Belarus didn't see why their 'daughter' couldn't know, but Russia insisted it was for the best. He still wasn't so sure about keeping the girl.

 

"Why can't we? I found her so the child is ours!" Belarus argued with her brother.

 

"She's not our's, сестра (sister); she must have parents somewhere." It took Russia awhile to gain the courage to break this to her. His sister gotten awfully attached to ____ and he knew she wouldn't like this.

 

Belarus was pacing back and forth, not looking at her brother. ____ was upstairs in her room, taking a nap. Russia reached out to his sister.

 

"Bela--" He drew back. His sister had that look on her face. He expected her to bring up marriage or becoming one.

 

"If she doesn't make you want to want to marry me," She turned, their matching violet eyes meeting. "Then fine. I'll try harder but you are not taking my дочка(daughter)from me."

 

"____ needs to go. She's not ours."

 

"Papa doesn't want me?" ____ poked her head into the living room. She couldn't sleep and wanted to play. Not anymore though.

 

"Sunflower, I--" His sister passed him and scooped ____ up.

 

"You're staying, no matter what he says." Belarus promised.

 

"Mama, why doesn't Papa want me?" The girl sniffled and looked up at her. Belarus only hugged her closer and stared at her brother.

 

"I'm only worried about how your real parents are." He stroked ____'s hair. "Where are they? Why are you away from them?"

 

The girl was quiet.

 

"You won't get into any trouble; I promise, sunflower." He cajoled. They really needed to know this.

 

"Mommy disappeared." She finally said, rubbing her wet eyes. "We came here because Mommy wanted to see someone. She left and never came back."

 

The Russian frowned as his sister spoke. "And your other папа (papa)?"

 

"I don't have one. It was just me and Mommy." The girl said quietly, sniffling.

 

"See?" The Belorussian looked to her brother. "No parents. That means she's mine."

 

"Bel--Natalya," He switched to her human name for ____. "We should--."

 

She growled at her brother and he shrank back. She looked back down at ___, wiping tears from her (s/t) cheeks. "It's still nap-time, дочка(daughter). We're going upstairs."

 

The little girl nodded and her new mama started their way to the stairs. ____ watched her papa with wet eyes as they moved. Russia wanted to say something more to take the hurt from her eyes, but feared his sister's wrath.

 

He never meant to hurt his little sunflower or his sister for that matter. The Russian man still believed it was only right to search for the girl's real mother though. How could he explain that without upsetting them?


	3. Baltic Visit

Russia was in study, making some calls. He had a talk with ____ about what he said.

 

~Flashback~

____ was just waking up from her nap. She rubbed her sleepy eyes with one hand, sitting up. Her other arm kept Mr. Froggy against her chest. She gave yawn just as her door creaked open. Russia poked his head in.

“Awake, sunflower?” He asked, stepping inside.

She looked down at her bear, not responding. Russia frowned and came up to the bed.

“____,” He said softly. “It was not my intention to hurt your feelings.”

She glanced up at him. 

“Why don’t you like me anymore, Papa?”

Russia had mixed feelings being called “Papa”. He never thought he’d ever have someone to call him that. It’s rather difficult for countries to have kids and since he’d never had someone to make them with, he never gave much thought to whether he wanted them. Even so…it wasn't just his sister that had gotten attached to this girl. How could he give his little sunflower back, even if it was for the better?

He sat on the bed and put her on his lap. He hugged her close.

“Papa loves his sunflower very much.” He smiled. “Never forget, da?”

She blinked then hugged back, face pressing into his scarf.

“Da.” She smiled back.

 

~End of Flashback~

Russia had gotten more info about ____’s mother from her. Her name, how she looked, where they’re from, etc. He made her promise not to tell Mama Natalya that she told him.

The Russian man hung up the phone. He hired a detective to go look the girl’s mother. He frowned and looked out the window. Was he doing the right thing? I mean, he didn't necessarily have to give the girl back right? He could full-fill his curiosity and not let the woman know he had her child?

No, that’s not right. The woman must be in trouble. She must be worrying about her daughter daily. He couldn't make this mysterious woman suffer like this. What mother wouldn't be pain to be without her child? The Russian’s heart was not as cold as some would think.

Russia turned back to is desk just to be face to face with his younger sister. He jumped back, bumping into a bookshelf.

“You’re not giving her back.” Belarus growled. She must of heard him on the phone.

“B-Bela, I just think--” He stopped as his sister turned her back on him. The silence scare Russia more than any words or look she could ever give him.

She lowered her head.

“If you continue to hunt for that woman,” She said, voice low. “I’ll have no choice but to take мая дoчка (my daughter) and leave.”

“сестра (sister)…”

~

Little ____ kicked her legs back and forth in her seat, eating her snack. Natalya said she was going to find Papa and be right back. That felt like ages ago to the girl though. Why was her mama making her wait so long?

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. ____ got up and she, along with Mr. Froggy, walked over to it. She stood and waited. After a couple moments, the person knocked again. She just waited.

Why wasn't Mama or Papa coming to answer the door? Was she herself allowed to? Her last Mommy always said not to, but she isn't here right now.

The person knocked a third time and the girl smiled before she knocked back on the door. The person paused for a moment.

“Uh…M-Mr. Russia? Bela?” The person called through the door.

____ tilted her head. “Who?”

“I…hello?” The person said.

“Hi~.”

“M-May I come in?”

“Password please.” She giggled. She liked teasing this person.

“P-Password?”

“Mhmm.” She smiled and waited for a guess.

“Who is she?” Another voice asked. _____ frowned; there was more than one person. That’s no fun. She pouted and opened the door.

Three men looked down at her: a brunette with long hair for a guy, one with glasses, and a shorter boy .

She poked her head out shyly. The guys looked at her, surprised

“Hi…” She hid her face behind Mr. Froggy.

“Sveiki (hello),” The brunette smiled. “Can we come in?”

She nodded and opened the door wider. The guys stepped in. It was only then that she realized she shouldn't have. Will she get in trouble for letting strange men into the house?

“What’s your name?” The one with the glasses asked.

____ backed away, wonder if she should run to Papa and Mama.

“I-It’s ok! My name’s Toris,” He introduced himself, hoping to put her at ease, then motioned to the other two. “And this is Eduard and Raivis.”

She raised her head. “I’m ___.”

The shorter boy, Raivis, smiled a little. “That’s a cute name.”

____ smiled., more relaxed now. They’re too nice to be bad men.

“Would you mind taking us to Belarus and Mr. Russia?” The one with the glasses, Eduard, asked.

The girl frowned. “But I don’t know who they are.”

Toris’ eyebrows went up. “But…t-this is their house.”

“No,” She shook her head. “This is Papa and Mama’s house.”

~

“Bela…” He just stared at her.

She lifted her head. “Since you’re so determined to get rid of her, you must not want her as a daughter anyway.”

“That’s not--” ___’s scream filled the house, causing the siblings to drop the conversation and hurry downstairs. They found her in the living room.

“Faster, faster!” She yelled. She was on Raivis’ shoulders with her arms outstretched like an airplane; each of the guys were taking turns. The older pair sighed in relief.

Raivis stopped where he was as they entered. All three Baltics turned they’re attention to the doorway.

“Big brother Raivis! Why did you stop?” She followed his gaze and saw her parents. “Mama! Papa!” She smiled, stretching her arms out to them. Belarus took her daughter from the boy.

“M-Mr. Russia…” Lithuania greeted him.

Russia approached them with his usual childish smile, purple aura forming. “What are you doing with my precious sunflower so high? If she were to fall, I’d make it the last thing you’d do.”

“W-We’re sorry!” The three trembled.

____ watched her papa in awe. “Whoa, that’s pretty, Papa!”

The aura faded as he looked to his daughter.

“Aww! Bring it back! Pretty please?”

He smiled. “It’s not that easy, sunflower.”

She pouted then perked back up. “Then will you teach me how to do it?”

He chuckled. “If you take after me, it’ll come naturally, da?”

The little family spent the rest of the day with the Baltics. The sibling duo didn't mention their fight, but they couldn't ignore reality forever. Belarus was almost always by his side, even when he didn't know it, but Russia knew she was serious about leaving. Now he was stuck between doing what’s right and doing what would make them all happy. Make him happy for the first time in forever.


	4. Tea Parties and Aunties

            Russia paced back and forth in his office. The problem was still very much present. If the detective really did find little ____'s mom, what should he do? If he tries to give her back, Belarus will take her and leave. Was there really a way around that? If not then there really wasn't any point in trying to give his precious sunflower back.  


 

            When he thinks about it, the Russian knows the little girl doesn't want to leave. She has a new mama and papa, even siblings, thanks to the Baltics. From what he's heard, that's more than she ever had before.

 

 

            Maybe her life wasn't so good before? Still, her mother does have every legal and ethically right to have her daughter back...

 

 

            "Papa!" Little ____ ran inside and took his hand, tugging him towards the door. "Come play We need another player!"

 

 

            He smiled down at her, but stopped them both. "What game is it, sunflower?"

 

 

            "House," The girl grinned. "And Mama wants you to play too!"

 

 

            Russia shivered. "I-I think I'll pass. Papa should get some work done--."

 

 

            ____'s big (e/c) eyes went all big as she looked up at him. The puppy dogs eyes. How could the big man resist the puppy eyes? Belarus-1, Russia-0.

 

 

            "Alright, sunflower; Papa will play." Russia gave in.

 

 

            "Yay!" She led him down stairs in the back yard. "I just finished doing big brother Toris' hair and now we're going to have a family tea party!"

 

 

            Once outside, the Russian saw his sister sitting on a blanket with the Baltics. Lithuania's hair was put in two messy braids and had green eye shadow on along with pink lip gloss. The poor boy looked miserable, but agreed for the 'makeover' because not only did he want to make little ____ happy, but he didn't want to have to face the wrath of her parents.

 

 

            The girl let go of her papa's hand and skipped the rest of the way. "Mama! I got him!"

 

 

            Belarus smiled softly at her. "That's good, _дaчка (dačka; daughter)_."

 

 

            Russia approached Liet. "Ah, I see you made your big sister pretty, da?"

 

 

            Liet hung his head and ____ grinned. "Yeah, isn't he the prettiest?"

 

 

            By the end of the game, the little girl got her papa in the dress he wore for April Fools day and fairy wings, had to wear Bela's bow, and Ravis had to let _____ put finger paint on his face, making him look like a kitty. The little girl even managed to get her papa's scarf.

 

 

            By the end of the game, the family had visitor join them. Everyone could knew who it was from the bouncing sound.

 

 

            "Brother Russia!" More bouncing. "I know I shouldn't be here but--!"

 

 

            The bouncing was coming from a big breasted woman who froze when she saw the scene before her.

 

 

            "Um...did I come at a bad time?" She asked Russia as her eyes examined his dress and wings.

 

 

            The tall Russian man's face went red. " _сестра_..."

 

 

            "Sister?" ____'s eyebrows went up. "Does that mean she's my mama too?"

 

 

            " _Aбсалютна няма (Absolutely not)_!....Call her Auntie Yekaterina..." Belarus said before she pulled the girl closer and kissed her cheek.

 

 

            "A-Auntie?" Yekaterina, also know as the personification of Ukraine, asked in confusion. "Since when--"

 

 

            "Auntie!" ____ ran hugged and hugged her. Ukraine's eyes went wide, but she smiled and picked the girl up.

 

 

            "Well aren't you cute, _дитина (dytyna; child)_."

 

 

            The girl giggled. "You say funny words too~."

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

            After they all cleaned up and changed, the Baltics took ____ out for ice cream while the siblings explained things to the oldest.

 

 

            "I see..." Ukraine said. "And you want to give her back to her mother?"

 

 

            Russia nodded. "Da, I think it's only right--."

 

 

            "You're not taking my daughter from me!" Belarus interrupted.

 

 

            Ukraine hid behind her brother. "R-Russia, she's scaring me..."

 

 

            The Russian sighed and met his younger sister's eyes. "Bela..."

 

 

            The two argued backand forth for a while till the oldest spoke up.

 

 

            "B-But what does the _молодиця (divchyna; girl)_ want?"

 

 

            The other two stopped and looked at her.

 

 

            "Y-You haven't asked yet, have you?"

 

 

            Just then, ____ ran in with the Baltics.

 

 

            "Mama, Papa!" She ran in, smiling. "How can you two be countries?"

 

 

            Their eyes went wide and Russia turned to the trio.

 

 

            "Who told my sunflower such a thing?" He asked, purple aura forming.

 

 

            "N-Not us!" The older ones said.

 

 

            " _Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol_ \--."

 

 

            "I-I did sir..." The youngest of the trio said.

 

 

            " **LATVIA**!" Estonia yelled.

 

 

            "I-I'm sorry! It just slipped!"

 

 

            If it weren't for little ____ and all of questions, the Latvian would have never got away with it.


	5. What You Want

Russia and Belarus, after all their arguing, decided that the best thing to do was to ask ____ what she wanted. Whether temporarily or permanently, they are her parents and parents put their kids first. Now was the time to make sure they did all they could to make her happy.

 

The Baltics were back at their homes and Ukraine was at the store. The two siblings sat little ___ on the couch, her big (e/c) orbs looking at them curiously.

 

"Did I do something bad?" She asked softly, wondering why her parents made her come sit down.

 

"няма," Belarus patted her head. "You've been a good girl, дачка."

"Then why?"

 

The siblings gave each other a look and the Russian sighed.

 

"We need to have a talk, da?" He gave her his usual childish smile. "We want to know what you want."

 

___ grinned. "Hugs!"

 

The parents blinked as their daughter hugged them both.

 

"Now lets go play!" The little (h/c)-haired girl hopped off the couch and took their hands.

Her papa chuckled and the corners of her mama's mouth twitched. Russia pulled ____ onto his lap.

 

"That's not what we mean, sunflower."

 

The girl tilted her head at them.

 

"Do you want to stay with us or...or would you like to go home with your mama?"

 

"I'm her mama!" Belarus huffed, causing Russia to shrink back.

 

"I-I mean her first one..." He mumbled.

 

A piece of (h/c) hair fell over ____'s eyes so Bela pushed it behind her ear before staring off into space.

 

The girl's face fell and her eyes got wet.

 

"M-Mama don't want me anymore either?"

 

Belarus' head snapped back and she brought her daughter in a tight embrace. She looked to her brother, one that said 'Fix this. Now.'

 

The Russian kissed the girl's head.

 

"никогда (nikogda; never). We both love you so much. We just want to know what will make you happy, sunflower. No more, no less."

 

____ sniffled and her mama pulled back from the hug.

"Now, what would make you happy, дачка?" Belarus' soft gave met the girl's.

 

____ stared down at her lap. What did she want? She loved her Mama and Papa very much, but that didn't mean she didn't love her Mommy, wherever she may be.

 

"I...I miss Mommy..." She mumbled.

The Belarusian's eyes widened and her brother frowned.

 

"But..." She began again. "I would miss Mama and Papa more."

 

She hugged Bela and pressed her face into her torso as she grabbed Russia's hand.

 

"I wanna stay. Please don't make me go." ____ begged.

 

Her papa kissed her head and Belarus actually smiled a little. The little family will never break up . Not if they have anything to say about it.


End file.
